


Everything I Do, I Do for You

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depravity Falls, F/M, Horror, I really like how this came out, tw blood, tw knifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Pacifica's freaking out after coming home to find her boyfriend covered in her sleezy neighbor's blood - and what's even scarier is he doesn't seem to be the least bit fazed.





	Everything I Do, I Do for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is Depravity Falls fic NOT Rev Falls. I know some people call it the same thing sometimes, but this was not the case.

Pacifica couldn’t think straight.

She nervously paced around her apartment complex ten minutes before 1:00 in the morning while her boyfriend, Dipper Pines, silently watched her reactions from the corner of her room with a freighting lack of emotion, for the situation.

Pacifica tried to calm down, but every time she looked over at Dipper she couldn’t help but feel the anxiety in her chest rise. He was standing there indifferently, as if being covered in splattered blood was nothing to get overwhelmed about, especially when none of it was his.

His eyes were usually a warm chocolate brown, but when she would look into them now they were so icy she had to force down a shiver. Pacifica tried to clear her mind but cringed, at images of a bloody dead body flashing violently through her head like every other time she tried to relax in the last hour since she saw it.

Taking in a deep breath in, and letting it out shakily, Pacifica turned around starting to pace again, unable to stay still under his intense gaze for too long. She started babbling in her nervousness, “You had to do it. He was coming at you; you were just defending yourself, right? It’s not your fault if you were protecting yourself! You wouldn’t just do something like that, even-”

“Even if he was a perverted son of a bitch that never did anything but make you fucking miserable since you moved next door to his disgusting shitty ass?”

Everyone knew that, even though he was a great guy, Dipper had anger issues. He’d been angry at people before, but she never once heard Dipper talk with so much hate and venom in his voice. In fact if thinking about it she’s never heard anyone talk with that much hate before.

“He deserved everything I did to him Pacifica. All. Of. It.”

She turned to him at the sound of the floor boards creaking. He was no longer at the corner of her room but half way to her and her instincts were telling her to run but the way his dark eyes bore into hers disabled her from doing anything but staying in place. “B-but you said he-he tried to attack you… a-and came at you first…” Pacifica said, her voice starting to shake.

“Oh he did. He saw my knife but the dumbass tried to charge me and grab it instead of running away. It wasn’t as planned, but it made much easier to get in that first fatal stab. Which gave me all the time I needed to finish him off.” Dipper let out an eerie skin crawling chuckle, his eyes wandering to an ‘amusing’ memory from earlier. “I can’t say I was surprised the guy was as stubborn as an ass and twice as dumb.”

Pacifica didn’t get a long look at the body, seeing it only for a moment when she found Dipper exiting her neighbor’s apartment before ushering her back into her complex with a vague explanation of what happened to keep her from freaking out and alerting her other neighbors. 

She felt idiotic trusting Dipper on everything he said not thinking twice about anything he said to her. Completely trying to ignore the image of the body that continued to flash threw her mind, but now that she focused on it she could make out excessive amount of cuts and stab wounds that covered the body.

Those wounds weren’t made in an act of defense, but rage. She felt sick to her stomach as the severity of everything sinking in. Dipper, her caring boyfriend who was the most amazing man she’d ever known since the day they met, not only just admitted to violently murdered somebody, mutilating their body, but he was laughing about it!

“How could you…?” She said in a small hoarse voice. Whatever Pacifica’s face looked like in the moment made him stop laughing. He looked at her with what Pacifica could only categorize as some sort of sympathy, yet he still held a smile on his face. He extended his arm out to her taking a step forward but she stepped back flinching away from his bloody hand. “Don’t t-touch me! Y-You’re a monster…”

This instantly made his face fall into a frown, retreating his hand but taking another step forward. “Please don’t be afraid of me, Pacifica. I did this, because I love you! I What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let that vermin next door keep harassing you every day with vulgar comments and perverted stares. I offered him a chance to stop and redeem himself, he refused. There was no other choice. Like you said earlier ‘I had to.’”

Pacifica realized that she was practically trapped against her wall when she tried to move away from Dipper who was less than a foot from her, the eerie grin back on his face again. Her thoughts raced a mile a minute, she needed to get out of here but he was too close for her to run, and trying to talk herself out of this situation in her current state of mind would be useless.

She held her breath as he moved forward, when they heard a knock coming from the front door. “Hello? Pacifica? Are you home? It’s Lindsey from downstairs! I know it’s late but I’m sooo bored and I was thinking of going out wanna come?”

Dipper cursed under his breath at Lindsey trying to look through the window but having trouble since the lights were all off. Dipper turned back to Pacifica who was ready to yell for help, but he covered her mouth guessing her intentions, pinning her firmly against the wall with his body as an immovable dead weight. The hand that meant to muffle her made her gag violently through the smell of a dead man’s blood directly under her nose and sticky feel of it on her lips.

Lindsey was persistent for a while but slowly her knocks and voice at the front door began to fade. Pacifica’s screams and thrashing became desperate, tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks as she continued her futile fight. 

Dipper stared at the door most of the time, turning to her every once and a while to look back at Pacifica, but after one last knock they heard a heavy sigh from Lindsey and the distinct sound of high heels walking away. Pacifica sobbed into Dipper’s hand as he turned to her, looking in her pleading eyes begging for him to let her go.

“Oh please don’t look at me like that princess.” He seemed generally concerned and guilty about making her upset. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gave her a sweet smile. One she once associated with a man that would never do anything to hurt her, but now it made her cry harder at how wrong she was.

He frowned, once again guessing what she was thinking, his voice growing a little sterner, “I’m not doing this to hurt you, Pacifica. The opposite of that! I’m doing this because I love you. I’m doing this so we can be happy! Don’t you want to be happy?”

Pacifica gave him a look of disbelief and tried yelling for help in his hand once more despite no longer hearing anybody by the door. Dipper looked intensely in her eyes as if he was trying to figure out something. He sighed watching her sniffle, tears still shedding from her puffy red eyes, “I’m sorry Pacifica, I honestly never meant to make you this sad or hurt you. I hope one day you’ll forgive me for all this…”

He kissed her forehead again before taking his weight off of her and uncovering her mouth. The moment of shock reasoned why Pacifica didn’t scream as soon as she was let go. However, that was the only moment she had because an instant later she felt a painless jab from a hand making her fall into Dipper’s arms.

She tried to fight it but she was losing conciseness fast. She looked up at Dipper who was gave her the loving smile she’s used to, “Don’t worry love, I promise, everything will be different in the morning…”


End file.
